What Could've Been
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Alternate ending on Cassandra Clare's first book of the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. Clary ends up in a 'cell', somewhere underground and she doesn't know what's going on. Then Luke appears, and things go a little different than what happened in the book. Just fluff.


**Thank you for reading!**_  
><em>

**Clary Fray X Luke Garroway fluff story!**

**The end of chapter 20 from 'City of Bones' rewritten.  
><strong>

**I wrote this because this pairing is absolutely hot and there are only 4 stories about them!**

**And I don't care what you say about this, CAUSE I'LL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

* * *

><p>Hodge ached for air and stared after Valentine. He made fists of his hands and loosed them, hanging beside his body. His left fist was still full of the dark liquid which dripped out of his chest.<p>

"Hodge!" Clary hit the invisible wall between them with her hand. Pain came in her arm, but it was nothing by the pain in her chest. It was like her heart wanted to escape out of her chest. _Jace, Jace, Jace..._ sounded in her head. She could scream them, but she swallowed those words. "Hodge! Let me out of here!"

"I can't help you." Hodge said as he turned around. He really sounded like he was sorry. "You will only try to kill me."

"No." Clary said. "I won't, I promise."

"You're not raised as a Shadowhunter." Hodge said. "Your promises are worth nothing." Smoke came out of his pocket, like he had dipped it in hydrochloric acid, and his hand wasn't less black. While frowning, he stopped wiping his hand.

"But Hodge," Clary desperatily said. "didn't you hear him? He's gonna kill Jace!"

"He didn't say that." Hodge said while he sat down behind his desk. He opened the drawer and picked a piece of paper out of it. He drew a pen out of his jacket and drummed hard on the edge of the table with it, causing the ink to fall down.

Clary stared at him. _Was he writing a letter?_

"Hodge." she carefully said. "Valentine said Jace would be reunited with his father soon, and Jace's father is death. What would he mean otherwise?"

Hodge didn't look up from his paper. "You wouldn't understand, it's difficult."

"I understand enough!" Clary said, she felt like her bitterness would burn the whole place down if it could. "I understand that Jace trusted you and that you gave him to the man who hated his father and who also hates Jace. But only because you are a coward who can't live with a curse which you deserve."

"You think like that?" Hodge asked as he looked up from the paper.

"I know it." Clary confidently replied.

Hodge stood up and threw the piece of paper in the fire, which became poisonous green before it weakend. "You don't know everything, and that may be the best." He walked over to her. "You're so young. The past means nothing to you. It's just a shadow of an older man, or a nightmare for a guilty man. The Clave only cursed me because I helped Valentine. But I was not the only member of the Circle who helped him. Weren't the Lightwoods just as guilty as me? Weren't the Waylands? Yet I was the only one who got cursed. I had to spend the rest of my life without stepping a foot outside, neigher I could stick a hand outside of the window."

"That is not my fault." Clary said. "Neighter is it Jace's. I understand why you would give that cup to Valentine, but Jace? He will kill Jace, just like he killed his father."

"Valentine," Hodge started. "hasn't killed Jace's father."

"I don't believe it!" Clary cried. "You only tell lies! All you ever said was a lie!"

"Ah," Hodge said. "the morle absolutism of the youth. Everything is black and white and there's no space for nuances. Don't you see Clary, that I tried to be a good man in my own way?"

"It doesn't work like that." Clary said while shaking her head. "The good things you do don't always lift the bad things you've done." she bit her lip. "If you would only tell me where Valentine is..."

"No." Hodge sighed. "The Nephilim are the children of humans and angels, everything what the angels left us is a much bigger fall." He touched the invisible wall with his fingertips. "You're not raised as one of us. You are not a part of this life full of scars and murder. You still can go. Run away from the Institure Clary, go as fast as you can. Go and never come back."

Clary shaked her head. "I can't, I can't." she mourned.

"Then I can't help you." Hodge said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The door closed and Clary was left in silence. He only sound she heard was her own deep breathing and the scratching sound of her nails against the hard traspirant barriere between her and the door. She tried hard not to cry.<p>

Somewhere on the otherside of the wall was Alec dying while Isabelle waited for Hodge to save them. Somewhere there would Jace soon be killed by Valentine and the chances for her mother became smaller and smaller by the minute. And there was still Luke, who had wanted her to be safe. And here she was, like a helpless child, locked up.

Then she suddenly remembered something. Did she still have Jace's cylinder?

Clary felt in her left pocket. Nothing. Then she went with her hand in her right pocket. There she felt something round.

She jumped up. Her heart bounced hard in her chest as she drew the cylinder out of her pocket. She drew a rune on the invisible wall, looking like a fish.

When she was done, she slowly dropped her hand, which felt heavy. It was quiet for a moment when the rune lighted up in neon colours and it almost burned her eyes. Then she heard the hardest sound she ever heard, like stones falling like a waterfall around her which broke down. The rune she had drawn became black and vanished.

With the cylinder in her hand, Clary ran to the window and pushed the curtains out of the way. It was already light. Then she saw Hodge crossing the street.

Clary made a quick decision and ran out of the room, down the stairs, out of the door, following Hodge.

She saw in a mirror that she had a few places where she was bleeding, but she didn't care. She had to follow Hodge where he was going. And she came in an ally behind a fastfood restaurant.

"You followed me." Hodge said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I told you I couldn't stay away." Clary said. "But I only leave you if you tell me where Valentine is. The Clave can come every moment."

"I have been more afraid for Valentine than I've ever been for the Clave." Hodge told. "And Valentine would however have found the cup, with or without my help."

"Don't you care that Valentine is going to kill innocent children?" Clary asked.

"What do you care?" Hodge asked, stepping forward with something shiny in his hand.

"I can't run." Clary said. "I told you."

"That's a shame." Hodge said.

Then Clary remembered what Jace had told her about Hodge's weapon, a chakram, a flying round.

She ducked away from the round, which passed her a few inches and landed in the metal stairs behind her.

"You still can run." Hodge said, holding a second round.

She automatically covered her face in her hands. "Hodge..."

But something landed right in front of her. It was big, greyish black and alive. She heard Hodge scream out of fear. Clary stepped backwards, seeing the thing better. It walked between her and Hodge.

It was a big ink black wolf with a single grey stripe.

"You...!" Hodge said, pointing his finger at the wolf. "I thought you had fled...!"

The wolf showed its sharp teeth and its red tongue. He looked at Hodge, filled with pure hate.

"Did you came for me or for the girl?" Hodge asked.

The wolf walked up to him, growling low.

"There is still time." Hodge said. "Valentine would take you back..."

With a loud howl, the wolf jumped towards Hodge, who screamed and threw his round to the wolf. The wolf got hit in his flanks and blood came out of the wound.

The wolf jumped on Hodge, pinning him onto the ground. The wolf's jaws closed around Hodge's shoulder, letting the blood spill out like a spray. The wolf looked away from Hodge's weak body and looked at Clary with it's grey eyes, blood dripping from his mouth.

Clary didn't scream, there was no air in her lungs. She jumped up and ran to the main street. The wolf behind her was growling. She tried to run faster once again...

But the wolf's jaws closed around her ankle, but Clary did not feel any teeth being send into her skin. Everything went black, but those grey eyes came in her mind, those familiar grey eyes.

_Who..._

* * *

><p>Clary woke by the sound of dripping water and she slowly opened her eyes.<p>

There was not much to see, only the field bed she was lying on. The room she was in was small and dirty, there were cracks in the walls and in the ceiling, plus there was a cheep chandelier on a table with one single round candle. Then she saw that the door was not just a door, it was a cell door.

Clary had a vague feeling about the room, and looked in the mirror next to her bed.

No wonder her face hurt! There was blood all over her face and neck.

Her hand went in her pants, and she felt the cylinder, which made her calmer. But there was still much adrenaline in her veins as she tried to stand up and a wave of dizzyness came to her.

Clary grabbed the table to not fall down. _I'm not gonna collapse, not now. _Then she heard footsteps.

There was someone walking through the hall on the other side of the cell she was in. Clary stepped back, standing against the table.

It was a man. He carried a lamp which was much sharper than the light of the candle, the reason she had to blink with her eyelids and the man was nothing more than a black figure. She saw his height, rectangular shoulders and clotted brown hair.

Then he opened the door.

That was the moment Clary recognized him.

He looked the same: worn out jeans, flannel blouse, boots, clotted hair and glasses on his nose. The scars in his neck she saw the last time by him were now pieces of new skin.

_Luke_

Tiredness, shortness of sleep, fear and loss of blood: it became all to much for Clary and she fell through her knees.

Then she felt a pair of arms around her waist right before she hit the ground; Luke had catched her.

Clary looked up, being scared as she looked into Luke's blueish eyes.

"Clary," Luke started. "are you alright?"

"Jace... danger... mom..." Clary rambled, not knowing what to say.

Luke held her closer. "I shouldn't have yelled at you over the phone, I was just to worried and I wanted to keep you safe, to protect you." he whispered to her.

Clary cried a bit when she heard his touching words and layed her hand on his back and her head on his shoulder.

"But seeing you're alright now makes me slightly happier." Luke said, tightning his grip around her. "I've been in fear for long, but I'm not anymore."

"Mom is still in danger." Clary said.

"I know. Valentine has her." Luke said, slowly pulling back.

Clary was now looking straight into Luke's blue eyes, which had a shade of yellow in them.

"What...?" Clary asked.

"There's a lot you still don't know about the Shadowworld you don't know." Luke replied, striking through her flamy red hair. "I've wanted to tell you, but Jocelyn didn't want you to know anything about all of it."

"What is there I don't know?" Clary asked him.

"I can't tell you..." Luke murmered. "I just can't... it are all things... you don't want them to be true."

"I need to know." Clary said and laid her hand on Luke's right one. "I'm sure I can take it."

"No Clary, you can't. Not this fact..." Luke said and he shut his eyes.

"My mother lied to me my whole life." Clary said. "And now she's gone, you're the only one who knows my mother's secrets. Tell me, why did she keep me so far away from Valentine? Because he's my father?"

"You seem to know it already." Luke sighed.

"So it is true, Valentine is my father." Clary said as she sat down on a chair.

"You have to know, that Valentine was once a good man, before he start experementing with the Mortal Cup, the Cup your mother tried to hide from him." Luke told. "And I wanted to tell you earlier, but your mother forbade me to."

Clary smiled. "I understand." she said, laying her other hand on his right palm.

"Thank you." Luke said and smiled at her.

"No, thank you." Clary said and leant in.

Luke didn't move, his lips meeting hers. Clary's lips were soft, like a young girl's lips should be. Luke couldn't resist her, she was so beautiful, like an angel from heaven. He would want to die protecting her against Valentine, he would be sure she would take Valentine down. The wolf within him completely agreed, and Luke swore he would protect Clary cost what cost.


End file.
